


Ever the Hero

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: A Quarter Hour [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arachne (Final Fantasy XV) - Freeform, Battle, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: A kiss on the battlefield. How romantic!I mean gross.





	Ever the Hero

… and again with the lightning spitting spider chicks. Really, this was getting predictable and boring. 

“I got this one, Princess.” Nyx plopped a sweaty, gore-smeared kiss on the corner of her mouth as he made to warp forward.

“No, Nyx wai….!” 

And he was gone. And ripping the Arachne from neck to backside in one neat line only to have another kick him in the head as the first fell.

Luna rolled her eyes and blew the offender apart from the inside with a Flare. 

“Do you mind looking _before _you leap, Mr. Hero?”


End file.
